


Unwelcome Company

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The cantina was crowded by the time Atton returned with their drinks.





	Unwelcome Company

The cantina was crowded by the time Atton returned with their drinks. It was because of this that he was delayed, giving the man an opportunity to go up and talk to Liadan.

“You will leave me alone and exit the cantina.” She stated, waving her hand. It had only been a minute or so of conversation, yet she already knew that this was one of the few ways she’d be able to get rid of him.

“Aw, come on Sweetheart. Don’t be like that.” The man said, reaching for Liadan’s arm. Liadan shrunk back as Atton, having finally reached the table, slammed down the drinks between them.

“Thank you.” The man said. Atton glared at him.

“They’re not for you.” He growled, before sitting down next to Liadan and putting his arm around her. The man ignored him, taking Atton’s drink and knocking it back.

“Now, what say me and you go somewhere a little more private and get to know each other a little better?”

“No. Thank you. I’m already with someone.” Liadan said, nodding to Atton and taking his hand under the table.

“Then why’d you lead me on like that?” The man sneered.

“I didn’t. I told you multiple times that I was already with someone. You just ignored me.” Liadan replied calmly, shoving Atton out of the booth and starting to drag him away before he could punch the man in the face.

“Excuse us.”

As she walked past the man, he reached forward and smacked her on the bum. That was when Atton lost it. He drew his blaster and swatted across the man’s face. In response, the man threw a wild punch that connected with one of Atton’s eyes. Before it could escalate any further, Liadan dragged Atton out of the cantina.

Atton pressed an icepack against his eye, groaning as Liadan walked in, having shed her heavy Jedi robes.

“That eyes still hurting?” She asked, sitting down beside him.

“It’s fine.” Atton insisted, “You should’ve seen the other guy.”

“I did. There was barely a scratch on him.” Liadan chuckled, before frowning, “You know that, as a Jedi, you’re not supposed to start fights?”

“But the Jedi are defenders.” Atton argued, “And I was defending you.”

“Good point.” Liadan said, before sighing, “But try not to do it again, okay?”

“Fine.” Atton grumbled, as Liadan put her arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Atton.”


End file.
